Captured
by love the world
Summary: When Daryl is captured by others how far will the group go to save him and what happens if he comes back. warnings inside. Please r and r will be slash Daryl/Glenn
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Rated M for rape and non-con for the story below you have been seriously warned please r and r thank you

GOD bless

* * *

I was in the middle of trying to skin some squirrel's but I couldn't really concentrate I was thinking about Glen. I don't know why but I like him.

When out of nowhere Merle comes to me and says, "We need to talk now." Then he turns around and heads into the forest.

I finish skinning the squirrel's then wash my hands. One thing I do hate about skinning anything is all the blood and I go in the woods.

He's just standing there turned away from me not doing or saying anything until I say, "So are you going to talk or we just going to stand here all day because I got things I need to do."

He just stands there a little longer and then turns and says, "We're leaving today. I don't like these people and I liked it when we didn't have to do anything for anybody. We are leaving now."

I look at him with a mixture of shock and confusion and panic. I don't want to leave I like it here. I like the kids laughing and running around and the woman talking and giggling.

But most of all I won't get to see Glen. I can't have that its too lonely out there in the middle of nowhere talking to only Merle and we all know Merle don't talk much.

I am going to get my ass kicked for sure when I tell him I aint gonna go with him. In my thoughts I didn't notice Merle walking away while talking to himself.

I ran to catch up to him. When I got caught up we were in the middle of where our things are being kept. I took two steps back and stood there building up my courage.

He bent over our things and started picking up our stuff. Oh No! He's going to find the picture I drew of Glen when he wasn't looking.

I screamed,, "No!" and lunched forward and barely got around him and started rummaging through the things for it but I couldn't find it.

I got back up and looked around and seen the whole camp staring at me even Glen was there. Fuck a duck! what do I do now?

Before I could think of anything Merle said, "Mind saying what the hell that was about?" I forgot about him and whipped around and said, "uhhh umm I borrowed your knife and I didn't want you to find out before I could get it cleaned. Sorry."

I looked down at the ground and prayed that he'd take it but of course nothing goes my way.

He says,"You know I don't belive you because of the last time you took my knife. You remember what I did right?" I nodded.

Of course I remember the scar where he stabbed me in the back not enough to kill me but enough to get 20 stitches.

I knew he was waiting for me to say something so I said in a whisper, "Also I'm not leaving with you. I'm staying here I would really like it if you stayed too."

This time I finally looked up. He was just staying there every so slowly getting redder and redder then he snapped.

He screamed, "What do you mean you're not coming? Like hell you're not coming! Give me 1 good reason for you to stay?"

I looked around again at everybody staring at us. I looked at him and said, "Because we're the only one's that can hunt good and I..."

He cut me off and screamed, "Bullshit Daryl I know why you want to stay and like hell I will let it happen we are leaving and that's that!"

He bent down and got all our stuff and threw it in his car and said, "Now get in." I looked at him and said, "Merle I'm not leaving. I like it here. I don't want to leave."

In an instant he was in my face. He screamed, "Danmit Daryl! What's wrong with you! Nobody likes you. Everybody hates you and you know it.

And I do know why you want to stay. But I'm telling you now if you don't come with me you won't see him again!" What? How does he know?

He's saying he will kill Glen if I don't go with him. What do I do now? He started laughing and said, "You honestly didn't think I wouldn't find out after all the things we been through.

Well guess what Daryl I found out and I'm pissed. You wouldn't think I would find out after all the eye fucking you are doing to him when he's not looking.

See Daryl your nothing but a fag. You're not even in love with a man he's stupid. What could you ever do with that?"

I looked at Merle and said, "Please Merle what are you trying to gain from this? I'm not going to go with you even if you humiliate me in front of them.

I know he will never like me nobody does. So why try to make me go?" He laughed and said, "Hey I know what you can do with him.

You can tie him to a tree turned around and fuck him until he starts crying. Ohh wait that would be about 30 seconds right?"

I looked at him for a long time then at all the other people and seen both shock, anger, and some were crying. Fucking babies.

I looked back over at Merle and said, "Yeah I could do that but that's not fun for me as it is for you. This isn't about fun merle. I really like him.

I just wasn't going to say anything because I didn't want anyone getting mad or anything..."

Merle stepped closer to me and said, "Daryl he hates you because your nothing but a freak! If you don't come with me you will not see him again."

I took a step closer and said, "You will not touch him! You touch one hair on his head and I will kill you!"

We just stared at each other for a while getting more pissed off with every second and then Merle says, "Damnit Daryl your nothing but a fag. I will not stand for you being like that. We are leaving now! So get in the car!"

I just shake my head and he grabs me and starts dragging me to the car. I freak out and drop to my knees and my shirt rips.

I try to stand up but he kicks me back down. I say when I got enough breath, "Why are you doing this?"

He host's me up to his face and he screams, "Because your nothing to me anymore. Your no brother of mine! Now why don't you tell the person you like him huh. You can do that right?"

He spinned me around and made me look at the others. I didn't look at any of them until Merle surprised me by grabbing my arm and putting it around my back painfully.

I let out a, "Fuck you Merle I ain't telling shit." He then said, "Well if you don't then I will break your arm." Just then he pulled on my arm and I felt my shoulder-blade pop out of its socket I screamed. Loud.

What do I do now? If I don't tell them I get my arm broken. But if I do tell them I will lose any dignity I have left.

Before I can decide what to do Rick says, "Come on Daryl just tell us maybe he will leave you alone." I smiled at him. I knew for a fact Merle wouldn't stop.

But I didn't want my arm broken so I said, "Ok ok I will tell you Merle. Its..." I look at everyone and stop at Glen and say, "Its...its..." I can't do it. I can't.

Merle said, "Fine you won't do it then I will. You want to fuck that yellow rice eating freak over there don't you?" I just looked up at Glen and then I got spinned around and punched in the face.

He knocked me to the ground and beat the living shit right out of me. I was trying to fight back or protect myself but he pinned my hands down beneath his legs.

He didn't stop beating me until my face was black and blue and so bloody. Then he grabbed my neck with both hands and started squeezing.

I kicked and hit him but I couldn't

get him to stop and I gasped for air but I couldn't get any. I started to panic I screamed and scratched and tried feeling for something to hit him with.

But just then I see Glen get a big stick and hit's Merle in the back and says, "Get off him you prick. You're gonna kill your own brother get off him."

That didn't work so he tried the next best thing he could think of. He dropped the stick and jumped on Merle's back and said, "Get off him!"

And Merle did but in a second Merle threw Glen from him hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

Just when I thought Glen was going to get it all the others came and grabbed Merle and beat him and threw him in his car and said, "Don't you dare come back"

I looked at Merle as he drove away saying, "Your nothing to me. Your nothing but shit on the bottom of my shoe. Your no kin of mine. You can go rot in hell for all I care."

I didn't look at anybody when I got up. I was awful looking my shirt was turn almost off there is blood everywhere and in my eyes. I could tell I would need stitch's for my face, hands, legs and stomach and chest. I got up and walked into the forest.

* * *

Sooo please let me know if you think I should continue or what you think is going to happen thank you remember this story is going to be rated M for rape and non-con and swearing and mention of drugs. You have been warned thank you.

GOD bless


	2. Chapter 2

Warning rated M for rape and non-con in later chapters. Sorry forgot to add that on 1st chapter. Please r and r it makes writing worthwhile Thank you

God bless

* * *

I walked and walked until I reached the river and I fell down to my knees and I cried. I never cried like that before. I cried and cried. I cried for many things for Merle trying to kill me.

Cried because I liked Glen. Cried because everyone at camp knew that I was gay. I cried for many reasons. When I stopped I started talking to myself.

I mumbled, "Damnit Daryl get ahold of yourself your crying like a baby. Stop being a pussy and get up. You need to get back to camp and ask someone to pop your shoulder back in place.

The longer you wait the more pain you will be in." Before I got up I layed down and before I knew it everything went black. When I made it back to camp it was dark.

Everyone was surrounded by the fire I went over and sat down extra carefully. When I went down I couldn't help the hiss of pain that came out. I knew everyone was staring at me but I didn't look at anybody.

I just looked at the fire and tried to relax. Eventually everyone left and it was just me by myself. I stayed there all night not moving a muscle. They offered me breakfast but I just stared at it.

Until I seen Shane walk up. Better late than never. I tried to get up but every muscle screamed at me to stop. I got up anyway on wobbly legs I didn't dare take a step for fear of falling in front of everyone.

The only person I haven't seen since yesterday was Glen. Which I think is a very good thing. Shane started walking away and I tried to yell, "Shane wait." But it came out more like a groan.

Everyone stopped and looked at me and I cleared my thourt and said in a very hoarse voice, "Shane I need your help." It came out more or less a whisper. Damn my neck is killing me.

I look up at Shane and see him waiting for me to say something he could understand. I just wave him over. When he stops just a few feet away I manage to say, "I need help. I need someone to pop my arm back in place for me.

Can you do it?" He just stares at me for a long time until he finally says, "Sure I'll do it." I smile at him saying a silent thank you in my head. He went and stood at my side and grabbed my arm.

I hissed in pained and seen black around the edges of my eyes. He said, "Ok on the count of three, one...two...three." on three he ripped my arm up and I screamed and screamed. Until he let me go and I screamed some more.

He toke some steps back and I stopped screaming. At least I managed to not cry in front of them. Another pain shot up my arm and I fell to the ground screaming.

Shane was there in an instant helping me back up. I tried pushing him away but he just grabbed harder to me. So I said, "Let me go. I'm fine I don't need your help."

He just looked at me and then he finally let me go. Everyone was watching me as I went to my tent to get the medical supplies and some water. Then I went and sat down by the fire.

I got the water nice and hot and took off my ripped shirt and everyone gasped. There was still blood oozing out in some places but most of it was fine.

Black bruises lined my stomach and chest. I knew for sure that some of my ribs are broken and there is a boot mark where Merle kicked me.

I also have handprints where Merle tried choking me and long gashes on my stomach, chest, and face. I grabbed the hot water and a clean wash rag and got the wash rag wet and then pressed it to my skin.

I let out a hiss as I cleaned out my wounds. When I cleaned most of them I put the bloody rag down and got some needle and thread. I put the thread in the needle and tied the knot.

I then pressed my skin together and put the needle to my skin. But I couldn't do it. I screamed out of anger and frustration and threw the pot of boiling water at a nearby tree.

It hit the tree and threw hot water everywhere. I just sat there staring at it until someone grabbed the needle. I looked up and it was Rick.

He sat down and said, "Thought you might need some help over here." I just glared at him. He went to move closer to me and I flinched away from him.

He stopped and said, "Its ok I'm not going to hurt you but it is going to hurt like a son of a bitch." I just looked at him and nodded. He pushed the needle in me and I screamed and then everything went black.

The next thing I know I woke up by the fire. I looked down and everything was stitched up. I stayed there for the rest of the night.

When I woke back up it was early in the morning and I tried to get up but everything was so stiff. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I'm so tired I feel like I can just lay here for years.

But I knew if I didn't go hunting we would all starve. So I took a deep breath and sat up. When I finally stood up the world started spinning and I grabbed my head. Everything is so blurry.

I just stood there for a few minutes collecting myself until I feel like I'm ok to walk. I grabbed my bow and walked quickly to the front of the camper. Like hell I am going to show any more feelings in front of any of them.

When I reached the front of the camper I stopped dead in my tracks Glen was in the middle of talking to Shane, Dale, and Rick. What about I don't know but I do know I don't want to talk to Glen right now.

I slowly creeped around the front of the camper so they won't know I'm there. It all goes well until I hit my leg on the table and everything went flying off. Cups shattered and glass went flying everywhere.

I tried to save it but only managed to make things worse. When I looked back up everyone was just staring at me. I looked at everyone then at Glen. Damnit.

So much for creeping I tried talking and said, "ummmm...hi." nice one Daryl that's all you can say is 'ummm hi.' I was just standing there with my back up to the camper.

I wish I can just go invisible. I look to my side and slowly started inching that way and said, "ummmm...yeah, so I'm just going to go...ummmm...that way. soooo...yeah." and I reached the end of the camper and left.

I stopped on the other side of the camper and realized I forgot my damn bow. Damnit I must have dropped it when I hit the table.

I took a deep breath and ran back and grabbed my bow and tried to run away again but I caught my hand on part of the camper and for the life of me I couldn't get my hand out.

I yanked and pulled but it wouldn't budge. I yanked and yanked until I lost all my energy and sank to the floor. Dale came up to me and said, "Well Daryl it looks like you're in a jam."

Then he started laughing. I just glared at him and looked away. Rick and Shane came up to me and said, "Do you need any help or you good?"

I didn't look at them I started yanking at my hand and huffed out a, "I don't need any help I'm fine." They ignored me and bent over and grabbed my stuck hand and said, "If you keep yanking it like that it will never come out."

I just looked at the ground and stayed perfectly still. They studied it for a minute then Shane said, "Looks like we might need some butter."

Rick just looked at my hand for a little longer then said, "Hey Glen come over here and give us a hand." I looked up and said, "No I don't want him here. Tell him never mind."

Rick and Shane just looked at me and said, "We think he could really help us. Our hands aren't as little as his." I just looked at them and said, "Are you crazy? I don't want him over here. Tell him never mind."

I looked over their shoulder and seen Glen coming to us. I started yanking on my arm again with more force than I had before. When that didn't work I started biting my arm.

They looked at me with confused looks and said, "What on earth are you doing Daryl?" I glared at them and said, "Whats it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to escape. Idiots."

I keep biting at my arm and then look over their shoulders again and seen Glen walking to us pretty fast now. I start yanking and pulling and said, "Fucking camper. This never would have happened if I wasn't such a coward."

I put my knees up to my chest and buried my face in them and put my good hand over my face. Rick looked at me and said, "you're not a cow..."

Just then I heard footsteps and then I heard Rick say, "How do you think we get his arm out?" Then I feel someone touching my hand and I involuntary flinch away from it but keep my head on my knees.

I start mumbling in my hand saying stuff like, "Calm down Daryl it's just Glen. It's not like he wants to be here helping you or anything so stop already get a hold of yourself."

I didn't know Glen was talking to me he said, "Daryl we need to put butter on your hand so we can try squeezing your hand out that way ok?" I mumble, "Just fuck off."

He says, "What? I can't understand you." I look up at him and say, "Just fuck off Glen. I don't need your help." He just looks at me and says, "yeah whatever.

Your just mad at yourself and your taking it out on me. I get it." I just looked at him and said, "Yeah and your just a ching. You know if you were smart you would understand that nothing's wrong with me its all your fault."

He just looked at me and I could tell I hit a soft spot. How I have no idea. But he looked at me and screamed, "Well at least I'm not a closet cased fag like you!"

* * *

SOOO how was it please let me know again i'm sorry for not saying that it is rated M for rape and non-con in the future chaps. I totally forgot Thank you

GOD bless


	3. Chapter 3

please r and r it makes writing worthwhile Rated M for rape and non-con you have been seriously warned thank you

GOD bless

* * *

I just look up at him with my mouth slightly agape. I looked away and he started apologizing to me saying he didn't mean it and shit like that.

I didn't look at him so he bent down and said, "Daryl I'm so sorry I didn't mean it I just...I'm sorry." He's right though I am a closet case.

All I said was, "Glen just go to hell." I couldn't help the tremble of my voice. So I put my head back in my lap and stayed there.

He's right whats wrong with me? I had an abusive and drunk dad and my brother was the same way.

I had to live with the fact that if I told anyone I would get hurt or killed. I couldn't tell him for fear he might tell Merle or the others.

Out of nowhere Glen grabs my arm and says, "I'm sorry Daryl I'm really sorry. Can we please talk about this?"

Just when I look up Shane comes back with the butter. He says, "This might hurt a bit because you made your hand start bleeding."

I looked at my hand and see the blood dripping from the gash I have caused not including the bite marks I have from trying to chew off my arm.

I nod and he gets to work. It stings a little but not that bad. After awhile of putting the butter on Shane stops and Rick comes and says, "Ok now pull."

I pull and my hand doesn't budge. Then glen says, "Here let me try." He put the butter on and grabs my hand and twists and twists and finally it comes out.

I look at my hand and started wiping off my hand and ever so slowly got up. When I got fully up I got very dizzy and almost fell when Glen grabbed me.

I looked up at him and pushed him away saying, "I don't need your help." He took a step to me and said, "So can we talk about this now."

I looked at him and said, "There's nothing to talk about." I went to walk around him but he grabbed my arm and said, "That's bull Daryl we need to talk about this you have feelings for me."

I looked at him then at everyone else that was there and said, "So there's nothing to talk about. It doesn't mean anything.

Merle just breathed too much into it is all." He looked at me and he took another step closer and said, "That's bullshit Daryl I know you like me more than that."

I just looked at him and said, "Just leave me the hell alone." I pried my arm away from him and walked away.

He grabbed me and turned me around and said "Please Daryl let me help you." I don't know what to think. I'm so confused. I feel like I'm going to cry.

I look away from him and say, "I don't need your help. All I want you to do is leave me alone please." That got everyone by surprise Daryl fucking Dixon just said please.

Glen didn't listen and just moved closer and said, "why Daryl?" and then I finally snapped and screamed, "I just can't do this right now!

Its to soon I need time to think. I can't have you breathing down my neck right now. Because I know that nobody will like me because I'm nothing but redneck trash.

Because everyone's afraid of me. Nobody understands that I had to live with Merle all that time so how was I supposed to tell anyone when I couldn't even tell my own brother.

Because I'm nothing but a coward that lives in my brothers shadow. Because I hate myself. And I hate all of you ok?"

Humiliation burned my face and I wanked my arm away and picked up my bow and walked away. Before I left I turned around and said, "Your right I am a closet cased fag.

But I do know one thing I didn't choose to be." And then I walked away. I just went to my tent and stayed there for the rest of the day. Until Rick came with some food.

He gave it to me and said, "You know none of the things you said was true right?" I didn't say anything or look at him. He just sighed and set the food down and walked away.

I got up and opened my tent and threw the plate of food out onto the ground and said, "Thats what I think about you and your fucking food Captain Do Right." Then zipped my tent back up.

when I woke back up it was pitch black outside. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness when I felt something brush up against my arm.

I shot up but before I could get all the way up I was slammed down by what I don't know. Then I felt somebody grab my hands and get on top of me.

I screamed, "What the fuck!" But another hand came out of nowhere and put it over my mouth. I started kicking and trying to bite them when I felt a pinch.

I suddenly felt very tired. Before everything went black I heard one of the guys say, "Yeah he's perfect." And then everything went black.

* * *

Sooo what do you think? review and let me hear what you think is going to happen next thank you

GOD bless


	4. Chapter 4

I made up my mind I'm going to tell Daryl how I feel about him. I was trying to when he walked away the other day. But I had all night to think about it and I made my decision. I have liked him for awhile now. Since the day I first met him actually. I can't believe that he even likes me. I can't believe I didn't know. Anyway I'm going to tell him. I made it to his tent it was still early in the morning but everyone was just getting up. I went to unzip his tent when I noticed it was already unzipped. So I just walked in. At first it looked like he just up and left but then I noticed his bow still laying on the ground by the opening. I looked around and seen his shoes on the ground and his shirt. Some thing's wrong Daryl never leaves his bow for any reason. I never seen him without his shoes or his shirt either. I would probably have kissed him then and there. I went over to the others and said, "somethings wrong has anyone seen Daryl?" Nobody looked up at me but Shane said, "Yeah he went to his tent yesterday. Did you look there?" I looked at him and said, "Yes I looked there he's not there. We need to find him." He finally looked up from the fire and said, "What would you have me do." He got up and spit into the fire. I looked at him and said, "Well we find him of course. Send out a search party we got to do something." He looked at me and started laughing and walked up to me and said, "Why would we waste energy on Daryl fucking Dixon? He never helped us before and besides he said what we all been thinking he's nothing but redneck trash." I looked at him and got so angry I slapped him square in the face and screamed, "He is not trash! He is a good person just like everyone else! He saved your ass two or three times already when he could have walked away. What gives you the right to judge him?"Shane looked at me and threw me to the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of me. He pinned me down and started punching me I tried to get the upper hand but he was too strong. Then Rick came and grabbed Shane and hoisted him from me and said, "what the hell is going on?" He looked at Shane then at me. I spit blood out of my mouth and said as I got up, "Daryl's missing. We can't just sit on our ass's and do nothing." Rick looked confused then he said, "What? how do you know he went missing?" I looked at him and said, "I went to talk to him and I knew he wouldn't come out so I went inside his tent and he wasn't there. So I looked around and seen his shoes and his shirt on the ground. Also he forgot his bow. Now you know damn well Daryl would never go anywhere without his bow. Now you look me in the eyes and tell me he's OK." Everyone was just staring at me until Rick said, "OK we will start a search party for him but I think he's fine." I grabbed a shotgun and walked to the woods without saying anything. I am beyond pissed off. I can't believe everybody thinks that of Daryl. Yeah so he has a bad mouth and a bad temper but that's just to protect himself. When the sun went down I made my way back to the camp and said, "Nobody seen him?" everyone looked at me and Rick said, "no we haven't found him yet. maybe he doesn't want to be found." i walked up to him and said, "like hell Daryle would just leave without his bow or talking to someone. you may think he would do that but i no he wouldn't." and with that i turned and walked away. i walked right into Daryle tent and looked around i sat down on his make shift bed and felt so bad i started crying. i stayed there until my watch said 6:00 am that's when everyone gets up i opened the tent and stepped outside into the morning light. i looked around and seen almost everyone by the fire eating breakfast. who can eat at a time like this? Daryle's missing. they looked up as i approached and said, "sit down and eat something." i didn't waste my time talking to them i just grabbed a shotgun and left again. that happened for about a week until i was so exhausted i passed out on the ground. i woke up to rick screaming at me i looked up at him and tried to get up but he held me down. he looked at me and said, "you can't keep doing this glen. your hurting yourself." i just looked at him and said, "someone has to look for him rick he's out there somewhere. what if he turns into one of them cause i stopped looking for him. maybe you can live with that but i can't." he looked at me and said, "first you need to get your strength back at least eat something." i just nodded and followed him. i didn't even no what i was eating i just scarfed it down so i can go back out and look for him. when i was all the way done i got up and left without a word. another week went by and still no sign of Daryle. i came back and it was pitch black as usual but when i came back everyone knew something was wrong. Shane stood up and walked to me and said, "hey kid are you OK." i just dropped the shotgun by his feet and kept on walking. Everyone was watching me now as i walked away. i got a few feet away when i fell over a big log on the ground. i didn't even know it was there. it was so dark but luckily Shane was there before i could hit my face against a tree. He grabbed me before i completely fell. before he could ask me any questions i broke. my knees went weak and i would of collapse if it wasn't for Shane holding me up. i grabbed his shirt in a death grip and buried my face it and i cried. i did more then cried i screamed and cried. i never cried that hard over anything before. Shane wrapped his arms around me and said, "shhh..shhh..shhh..its OK everything will be OK." i screamed,"h..he's gone and i..its all my f..fault." i cried into his shirt. all he said was, "nothing is your fault glen. you couldn't have changed anything. everything will be OK we'll find him." i cried, "h..he l..left before i could tell h..him i..l..liked him. h..he thinks i h..hate him." i cried he didn't say anything to that just held me closer. it felt like hours went by before i stopped crying and he led me to the fire where everyone else was. i didn't look at anybody. i sat down and within a few minutes i was asleep. i dreamed of horrible things like Daryle becoming a walker or him getting eaten by walkers. several times i woke up screaming bloody murder. and scared the living shit out of everybody. but soon it was morning and i was up and looking for him again. before i could leave the camp rick stopped me and said, "you are not going anywhere until you eat something' you hear me?" i just looked at him as he sat by the fire i walked back by the fire and he gave me something. maybe it was chicken but i don't know. when i ate all of it i got up and tried leaving again. i really don't feel so good. before i could leave rick ran up and gave me a glass of water. i shook my head and tried to leave but he held his ground and offered the glass to me again. i grabbed it and toke a big gulp and threw the cup on the ground and he just stood there in my way. i suddenly felt like i was going to get sick. i barely turned away from him when i puked. i threw up all my food and water\ that i just ate. after i was done i looked back at rick and walked away to the woods. when i came back i was done. i got so mad i walked to the camp and ran right into Shane. i didn't look at him just kept on walking. all he said was,"dude what the hell!" he ran after me and tried to grab me so i relaid around and punched him in the face. he stumbled back and before he could punch me back i ran to my tent and barely got it open when he tackled me and punched me in the face and pinned me underneath him. just like before he couldn't say anything before i started crying. when he let me go i just crawled to my make shift bed and buried my face in my pillow and i screamed and cried. when i stopped crying i realized that it wads raining i can't go out and look for Daryle in a freaking hurricane


End file.
